To Get the Girl
by Janie Granger
Summary: COMPLETED! I thought she’d always be there, but I guess not everyone lives happily ever after...HHr, RHr, and DHr
1. Ron's Turn: Slipping Away

**Disclaimer: **All characters, places, and creatures of the Harry Potter world belong to Ms. Rowling.

**A/N: **This story is already pre-written, so updates will come about everyday. This story can be H/Hr, R/Hr, and D/Hr. I'm not a H/Hr shipper AT ALL, but when the plot bunnies attack...you must obey them...haha. Well this story will last for 4 chapters no more no less, hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ron's Turn: Slipping Away**

Ever notice how in fairy tales, after the prince slays the dragon, he takes the princess on his white horse and they ride into the sunset. You know how the hero _always_ gets the girl. Well…I thought that was how my life would be. I didn't notice how easily precious things could slip out of your fingers. I thought she'd always be there, but I guess not everyone lives happily ever after.

I knew her so well from her cute button nose to her uncontrollably frizzy hair. When she explained something I loved the way she got all excited and I could drown in her chocolate brown eyes. The best thing was when she knew the answer to a question (even in Snape's class), the way she would put her arm all the way up and mutter "I know! I know!"

Every time I'd get back from an adventure I'd always check on her to see if she was ok. She was everything intelligent, sweet, cute, daring, encouraging, and with a heart of a _true Gryffindor_…perfect in every way. Out of all people I thought she'd always be there like it had always been.

Who ever heard of a story where the sidekick got the girl? I remember the day so well. She had come running down the boy's staircase to the common room, curly frizzy hair bouncing and a smile when she said, "Harry, guess what? I'm going out with Ron! Thank you sooooooo much for keeping my secret! You're the best friend a girl could ask for!"

She had told me about a _crush_ on Ron, but she had _never_ said that she _liked him liked him_.

"Err, that's great, Hermione…Congrats!" I managed to say.

"O, I love you, Harry!" she said this in a _friend_ way unfortunately, but then she had given me a hug that warmed me from my head to my toes.

The first thing I did was denied it. Ron hadn't even told me! I only accepted it when I saw the pair in Hogsmeade, but still something was very wrong. She was looking up at him and I could see that in her eyes she had always loved him. The problem was that he kept darting his eyes away, looking at his feet.

That night I asked him, "Do you really love her?"

"Who…o Hermione? Well…I don't think I _love _her."

"But do you even like her?"

"As a friend nothing more or less."

"Your leading her on!"

"So?"

"So? She's our friend and I love her!"

"I know like her older brother and if I break her heart you'll beat the crap out of me. But that's a risk I'm going to take."

"She loves you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah…"

He just didn't get it!

The next day he had broken her heart and this time I wasn't going to let her slip away. It was my turn to pick up the pieces, so I had headed to the library.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! I appreciate it! 


	2. My Turn: Picking Up the Pieces

**A/N: **Thanks reviewers! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Turn: Picking Up the Pieces**

She sat at her own little table secluded from the rest of the library. There were two bookshelves hiding her corner. The only way to get in was to slip through the small spot in between the bookshelves.

"Hey…" I said softly.

Her mascara was running and with salty tears dripping down to her mouth she sobbed, "You've heard?"

I nodded my head slowly as she continued.

"He said he had lied to make me happy…that he had once _liked_ me. But he had put me away with other childish things," here she wiped away a tear and sniffed, "He didn't want to lead me on and I respect that…but instead he chose to break my heart! I think I'm unlovable, Harry, I really do!"

"No, your not! Your perfect, who wouldn't love you? Well I know…err I love you, 'Mione!" I said.

"O, your so sweet! I love you, too!" She said in a _friend_ way.

It was my moment, to finally tell her, "No I mean it, I _really _do. Your pretty, smart, courageous, true, loyal, and wonderful in every way! I've loved you since the first day I met you! On a train to Hogwarts…when you were looking for a toad…"

A look of horror and fear clearly shone upon her face, stunned.

"Obliviate," I whispered.

I had erased everything about me loving her more then her friend because I realized by the look on her face, in that one moment, that we would never be.

"You never fail to cheer me up, Harry!" she exclaimed as she gave another _friend _hug.

"Yeah, I know…the best friend a girl could ask for."

"You know, if you paid as much attention in class as you do to me…you'd get decent marks!" she said as we laughed together.

Her laugh cheery, and full of joy, while mine was a sad chuckle as I watched her slip away each piece dropping from my hand…

* * *

**A/N:** I take my time to write this, even during school so pretty pretty please REVIEW! If you get the chance :-D!


	3. Draco's Turn: Out of My Grasp

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this story! Next chapter is the last! But the entire time I've been hinting at the ending. Tomorrow I have a dance dress rehearsal, so I might not get to put up the chapter, but it'll be up by Monday. O yea, in the first chapter how it seems confusing using he and not knowing who it is, but that's why I put this under mystery and tragedy. It's called show don't tell...writing technique. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Draco's Turn: Out of My Grasp**

I had promised myself that no matter what I would not let her slip away again. Putting that simple memory charm on her had been the worst decision of my life. In that one moment I had once again let her go, broke my promise to myself by letting her slip away. But I had made myself believe, convinced myself that it was not my fault. Though I had always had this feeling that I shouldn't have let her get out of my grasp.

That day in the library, I had thought I had made her feel better, but I was wrong, so wrong. She was Head Girl and _he _was Head boy, so it was bound to happen. I just wondered how Hermione had managed to change a _Malfoy_.

One night, I had had trouble sleeping, so I had went on a walk around the lake. There she sat under the same tree I had sat with her in fifth year in his arms looking the happiest I had ever seen her. He then looked down at her and drew his face closer to hers. She had then gone a little inward as if agreeing. Kissing, I could tell they were truly in love. From the way he held her to the way she looked at him. It had _love _written all over it.

Ron would have said that it was a trick, but I saw how there were no shifted eyes or backward glances. I had been in Draco's place, I knew what it felt like to look at her and get no love in return.

I had finished my walk around the lake and as I passed the old beech tree I said mock coldly, "Good night, Malfoy, Hermione." Then I smiled a happy smile, though inside I was broken. I was so close…but if she was happy I was happy.

They immediately pulled apart and stared at me. Hermione with big round eyes and Draco rather casual.

"Good night, Potter…" he said.

Hermione then quietly piped up, "Good night, Harry."

Draco and I had come to an understanding. You could have called us the best of friends or temporarily not enemies. Alls I know is we never called each other by our surnames again…he was Draco and I was Harry.

_Out of my grasp_

_Far, far away_

_Never again, here will she stay_

_Not for tomorrow_

_Not for today_

_Sure, she'll be there by and by_

_I just wish she was mine_

_Out of my grasp

* * *

_

**A/N:**Review, please! It takes 3 minutes or less to say I liked this, I didn't like this, you could improve on this, good or bad etc. Review!


	4. Voldemort's Turn: All My Fault

**A/N:** Sorry this is late! This was the one chapter that wasn't pre-written...I went through so many drafts and tried so many endings. But this is my favorite! Thanks for the reviews, they encouraged me to continue! Without further adu...the last chapter of To Get the Girl, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Voldemort's Turn: All My Fault**

That feeling that I shouldn't have let her go, never went away. Yet, she had been happy and we all had become _friends_. Even though Ron and Draco still had…conflicts. But it was _too perfect_ and nothing had gone wrong in a while…the calm before the storm. The day I thought that thought was the day it started: the Last Battle.

Wands and swords were used for different beasts. Therefore, there was blood…o so much blood. That's all I remember and of course the day she was gone. No one knew where 'Mi had went, but the truth is she'd been captured with Draco in tail. Most likely Lucius' doing…

Suddenly Ron was gone as were so many others. Anyone who had known Harry James Potter was gone. Damn Voldemort! It was his plan to ruin my life and make me vulnerable.

I was one of the few left and I was going to face Voldemort for the last time when an owl came fluttering down from the snowy mountains. Quickly I untied the piece of parchment and read:

Dearest Harry,

You must know I was captured by now, but what you don't know is they put a memory charm on me and convinced me I was their slave. They had also tortured Draco while I was in this state. When they had had their fun they took it off me, taking _yours _off as well. I'm sorry by the way…

They're going to kill me and him, Harry, but I'm being brave like the three of us have always been. My last request was to get this letter to you and for Ron to be freed to do so.

Defeat him, Harry! Save us all! I know you can! I believe in you!

Love Always,

Hermione

I had defeated him with my only love in mind.

So here I sit in front of her grave, tracing the letters of her name. Here I sit in front of her grave, clutching a house elf hat in one hand and an old piece of parchment in another. So many years have gone by, but I still sit here and cry. It's all my fault! They all died because of me, Harry freakin Potter! I could have saved her, but instead she's dead and it's all my fault! _ALL MY FAULT_! Why do they get to be up there together and me on the cold earth all alone! Why'd she have to go, too? My only love…slipping away once again...

I never knew how hard it could be

**_to get the girl_**.

_The End

* * *

_

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! Please read my other stories, too! Soon they'll be updated...I just had to finish this! This is my first finished story! By the way Ron wasn't freed if you couldn't tell. Please review! I love them! Love Always, Janie x3


End file.
